The present invention relates to a noise filter.
Among conventional noise filters for reducing noise such as a surge current flowing through an electric wire has been used to reduce both of normal-mode noise that reciprocates between lines and common-mode noise that travels between a line and a ground.
As for details of the above mounting structure, refer to JP 2009-206178 A and JP 2009-135271 A.